Secrets and Lies
by rhiwe
Summary: A story of the secrets and lies that the people of Port Charles have. It involves most of the major characters, and has many similarities to the current storyline, but with changes. Many of the couples will change, and old favorites will return.
1. Liason and Carjax

A/N: This is a story of the lies and secrets the citizens of Port Charles keep hidden

_A/N: This is a story of the lies and secrets the citizens of Port Charles keep hidden. Most story line changes will be explained in the story or in summaries such as this one. Expect a lot of drama, tears, love, and even the return of a character or two. For the sake of this story, there is no Cameron, and Sam never slept with Ric, although Jason did break up with her. _

Love has a way of throwing people off course. It makes them do things they normally wouldn't do, and say things they normally wouldn't say. Elizabeth Webber was very aware of this. She had had plenty interactions with love, and had finally settled with the love she thought would be the end all.

Too bad she had lied to get it.

Elizabeth stretched and smiled as her arm softly touched the man sleeping next to her. He woke, smiling at her and pulling her in close, his blue eyes shining warmly.

"Morning Elizabeth." He kissed her softly.

"Good morning Jason." She kissed him back, and rolled over, getting out of bed. He groaned and did the same.

"I wish we could just stay there all day," he said, as he pulled on a t-shirt. She nodded.

"But we have to work, unfortunately. I would rather stay in with you all day as well, but you know we can't." She pulled on a robe, and padded softly out of the room, walking downstairs to grab a cup of coffee.

Jason and Elizabeth had had a one-night stand almost a year ago. They had gotten drunk and commiserated over their ruined love lives, and had ended up in bed together. However, Elizabeth ended up pregnant, and, even though it was Jason's baby, she had said it was Lucky Spencer's, her husband at the time, and they had reunited temporarily

After the trial of Lorenzo Alcazar, Sam McCall, Jason's recently reunited fiancée at the time, had broken things off with Jason, saying that she couldn't handle the fact that he was hiding things from her, and was sneaking around with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had been divorcing Lucky yet again, and she and Jason had rekindled their one night stand into something more, and she had moved in with her son Jake about 6 months ago. She was incredibly happy.

For now.

--

Carly Corinthos Jacks had been through a lot. She had lived through Sonny, for one thing. That man was never easy, and Carly had done her fair share of loving and losing him. He had pushed her away too far this time, however, and Carly had found a man that would never do that; her new husband, Jasper Jacks.

Carly smiled when she smelled the aroma of coffee. She opened her eyes and looked into her husband's, as he held out a steaming mug to her. She sat up in bed, and accepted it graciously.

"So Carly, I have a surprise for you," Jax said as he slid back into bed holding a mug of his own.

"And what would that be?"

"Leticia already has the boys at Sonny's, and I talked to him, they are staying there today and tonight. I thought it was time for us to have a little romance."

Carly smiled seductively, "Am I right in thinking I won't need to leave this bed right away then?"

Jax set his mug down and took hers from her hands, placing it next to his. "You are very right." He pulled his wife close and they kissed.

Carly giggled softly. "Oh Jax. Let's make that baby we've been planning on."

"There's nothing I'd rather do, Carly. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered in between kisses.

And she meant it…she did love Jax. It didn't matter that they had had some rough times. They would get through it. Carly always found a way to be with the man she wanted. And that man was Jax.

For now.

--


	2. Clauson

Sonny Corinthos was not happy

Sonny Corinthos was not happy. He had finally ended things for good with Kate Howard, and was yet again single. He never liked being alone, and normally, he had someone to fall back on, namely Carly. But she was happy right now. So Sonny was alone, giving him a lot of time to think about his life and the things he had done that caused him to be the man he was today.

Sonny slammed the phone down on his desk angrily, but quickly changed his demeanor when Michael and Morgan burst through the door, unaware that they were interrupting something.

"Hi Dad!" Michael said, before noticing the phone. "Oh, sorry to bother you. You want us to wait?"

Sonny smiled, his dimples showing. "No, no it's fine. Come here boys!"

Michael and Morgan raced into their father's arms. Sonny was a good father to these boys, even though his line of work made it hard for them to have a normal lifestyle.

Sonny laughed and joked with his sons, but was interrupted when Max walked through the door, a shocked look on his face.

"What is it Max?" Sonny asked. Usually Max only looked so shell shocked because of Carly, but he knew she was with Jax right now.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt boss, but it's a Zacchara."

Sonny frowned. "I thought Johnny and I had worked things out with the shipping problems. What does it want?"

"No, no boss, it's not Johnny. It's another Zacchara. Apparently, Johnny has a sister."

Sonny's mouth almost fell open in surprise. "A sister? How did we not know about this?"

Max shook his head. "I don't know, sir. But she's here, and she's demanding to see you."

Sonny sighed. "Send her in. Take the boys upstairs though, and get them settled in with Leticia. Hopefully this won't take long."

Max nodded, and got the boys upstairs, before returning to the door, and opening it. A woman walked in, looking mad and, in Sonny's opinion, sexy as hell. He smiled, prepared to be able to charm her, but she only frowned at him.

"Sonny. Nice to meet you, I'm Claudia Zacchara." She reached out her hand and he shook it. Apparently, his charm wasn't working on this woman.

"What can I do for you Claudia?" He walked around and sat down behind his desk.

She sat down in the chair facing him. "Well for one thing, I want you to be a little more fair when it comes to the waterfront properties. Johnny may be easy to push over, but he's young and inexperienced. I, on the other hand, have plenty of experience when it comes to men like you."

She leaned back in her chair, expecting an argument from Sonny, who, from what she had heard, could have quite the temper if he wanted. But, he only sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, Claudia. Maybe we can work something out. That is, if you think you can handle working with me?"

Claudia leaned forward, always up for a challenge. "You bet I can handle you Sonny."

And she could…for now.


	3. Sam

Sam McCall had never had it easy

Sam McCall had never had it easy. She had never been the good girl either. Shad had been a con woman, and had done many things that most people do not. But, she was also a woman who loved very deeply. She had been hurt and betrayed by Jason, the man she thought she would spend her whole life with. But now…she was ready to make a change. No longer would she be sad and lonely. No, she would get back on her feet and get back to being the strong woman she was.

She walked into Kelly's and was happy when she noticed Spinelli sitting at a table. The guy was a complete computer nerd, but also very loveable, and was a dear friend of Sam's.

"Hey Spinelli," she said as she slid onto the seat across from him.

He looked up from his laptop and smiled a cute, lopsided grin. "Ah, the go…oops, I mean, the Fair Samantha, how are you this morning? Looking lovely as ever."

She smiled. "Thanks Spinelli. I am fine, just a little tired."

"And where are you returning from today? I assume since I haven't seen you around that you were traveling for work yet again?"

Sam had needed something to distract her after her break up with Jason, and Carly had offered her a part of her hotel business with Jax. So far, Sam loved it. She took care of almost all of the traveling so that Carly and Jax could remain with their family.

"Paris. Jax and I found a great deal, but unfortunately, it fell through. Some people just don't know how to do good business I guess."

Spinelli nodded, and Sam sighed. "I know you're going to ask me, Spinelli, so go ahead."

"Ask what, Fair Samantha?"

"About Jason."

"Ah, I have nothing to ask you regarding Stone Cold. I am very aware of your feelings towards him, although I do not believe it is what is true in your heart."

Sam shook her head. "It's what is for the best Spinelli. This way, Jason can be with Jake and raise a family with Elizabeth, which is apparently what he wants."

Spinelli looked up at her. "I think Stone Cold cares very deeply for the Maternal One, but she is no Goddess. Stone Cold feels some kind of loyalty to her because of the Stone Cold Special. But other than that…I do not know what is in Stone Cold's heart."

Sam started to reply, but was interrupted by the door opening and Jason walking in. Sam frowned; she normally tried her best to avoid him, because it was still awkward.

He nodded to her curtly. "Sam. Spinelli, I need you to find some information for me. Can you come with me now?"

"Certainly Stone Cold. Farewell, Fair Samantha."

She hugged him and said, "Bye Spinelli." She didn't acknowledge Jason, because she knew it was easier on her that way. The two men walked out and headed off to do who knows what for Sonny, and Sam got some breakfast before leaving for the MetroCourt.

She hadn't planned on this happening. She had always trusted Jason with Elizabeth, but she had been wrong. Yes, they had been broken up at the time, but even Jason had admitted that he had wanted to be with back with her. Besides, they had been broken up because he was afraid his lifestyle would hurt her. She shook her head as she walked. It was no use being upset about it now. It was all over. She wasn't with Jason, and Elizabeth was.

For now.


	4. Scrubs and Brenda

Robin Scorpio stretched and groaned a little as her tired body woke up

Robin Scorpio stretched and groaned a little as her tired body woke up. She playfully swatted the shoulder of the man lying in bed next to her. "Hey, Patrick! You wore me out last night!"

Patrick awoke, grumbling. "Yeah, and its all my fault, huh? You were the greedy one."

Robin grinned. "You're so cheerful in the morning."

Patrick scowled but then laughed a little. He pulled Robin in close, and whispered, "I would be as cheerful as you like as long as you wake up next to me every morning."

Robin moaned softly as he kissed her neck and made his way up to her lips. She kissed him back, and things were getting more passionate when the phone rang. Robin sighed and reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Robin?" a familiar voice asked over the line.

"Brenda! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. Actually, I'm just getting in to Port Charles right now."

Robin sat up, excited. Patrick sat up as well, but was a little more restrained. After all, he didn't know Brenda. But he wanted to meet this woman that Robin was such good friends with.

"You're coming in? Oh wow, I didn't think you would be coming back to visit any time soon."

"Well, actually, it's a funny story, but I'll tell you when I get there. Are you working today?"

"Yeah, but not until this afternoon. So I'm free for lunch. Plus, you have to meet Patrick." Robin smiled over at Patrick as she said this, and he smiled back.

Brenda giggled. "Oh yeah, the hot doctor right? Can't wait!"

"Brenda!" Robin teased. "Anyway, call me when you get here, and we'll grab lunch and pay a few people some visits, I would imagine?"

"Oh you can bet on that."

The two women said their good byes, and Robin headed into the shower to get ready. Patrick fixed them some breakfast, and they finished getting ready and cleaned their apartment up a little. Robin was so excited, she could barely restrain herself.

"You miss her, don't you?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. I loved Paris, and I loved seeing her all the time. She was my best friend for so long."

Patrick sighed as they sat down on the couch. "Do you ever think about going back?"

Robin looked up at him. "Yes, but I have things more important to me here."

He grinned down at her, and they talked for a while, as Robin reminisced about her adventures with Brenda. They laughed and joked around, and Robin raced to the phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm here, I'm coming upstairs!"

"Great!"

Robin turned. "She's on her way up, Patrick."

--


	5. Robin Brenda and Liason

Jason and Elizabeth sat at Kelly's later that day eating lunch, and were laughing with Jake in the carrier between them

Jason and Elizabeth sat at Kelly's later that day eating lunch, and were laughing with Jake in the carrier between them. Robin walked in, with Brenda following closely behind. Jason and Elizabeth didn't notice this until after someone else did.

"Brenda! Oh wow, it's great to see you!" Mike called as he walked from around the counter. He hugged Brenda as she smiled and chatted with him for a while, oblivious to the fact that her ex-husband was staring a hole through her.

She turned back to Robin, and this is when she caught a glance of Elizabeth and Jason. Frowning for a split second before a smile covered her face, she walked over to them.

"Hey Jason. Elizabeth. How are you?"

Jason nodded curtly. "Brenda, nice to see you. I'm fine."

Elizabeth couldn't help but sound fake in her reply. "Yes, it is nice to see you Brenda. How have you been?"

Brenda smiled. "I've been great. And just who is this little one?" she said, bending down to coo at Jake.

"That's _our _son Jake," Elizabeth said coldly.

Brenda looked up, shocked. "Your…as in the two of you? Wow, I had no idea. Um…congratulations."

Jason gave her a slight smile, knowing he would hear about this later when they were alone sometime. "Thanks. So how long are you going to be in town?"

"Actually, quite a while. As you well know, I've been working successfully as a model, but I decided to take some time off and visit my family and friends here. So I'm not really sure when I'll be leaving."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I've noticed your pictures in quite a few ads."

"Yeah, well, that's the easy stuff. The hard part is managing the career. But anyway, I'm going to go back to Robin, I'll leave you two alone."

"Bye!" Both Jason and Elizabeth called to her as she walked away.

Brenda sat down across from Robin. "I cannot _believe_ that. Jason and Elizabeth?"

Robin nodded. "What's so surprising? Apparently they were able to make things work this time."

Brenda scoffed. "Right. Last I heard, he was engaged to Sam."

Robin looked up. "You know Sam?"

"Well, um…no, not really. I've just heard about her. But I've been so out of touch with you all lately, I've missed out on a lot I guess. A baby for one! Did Elizabeth use the baby to trap him?"

Robin was stunned. She had no idea Brenda didn't care for Liz. "Whoa, Brenda, I am pretty sure they love each other, I don't see Elizabeth doing something like that."

"See, that's the thing Robin. You're too nice; you don't see that part of people coming. But I wouldn't be surprised if that's exactly what she did."

Robin shook her head. "I don't know what you're planning already, but leave me out of it. I don't have a problem with either of them, and I don't want to start unless absolutely necessary. Now, let's eat."

The women changed topics, and laughed and talked in Kelly's while they enjoyed their lunch.


	6. Lusam and Emily

Sam rushed into the PCPD and almost ran into Lucky head on

Sam rushed into the PCPD and almost ran into Lucky head on. "Oh! I'm sorry Lucky!"

He smiled at her, "Hey, it's okay. What's the rush?"

"Oh Alexis. She needs these papers, and I assumed she was in her office, not realizing she was down here. I keep forgetting she's acting DA right now."

"Oh okay. Well, she's in a meeting right now with the mayor, that's probably what she needed those papers for. Do you want me to take them to her?"

"You don't mind?" Sam asked, gratefully.

"No, its no problem," Lucky said, smiling at Sam as he took the papers from her and walked into the conference room.

Sam sunk into the chair next to Lucky's desk and relaxed a little. It had been a long day. She had been in full control of the hotels because Jax and Carly were taking a much-needed vacation. She had never sat through so many meetings at one time. Finally, she thought she could go home and relax, and her mother had called, frantic about those papers.

"She said thank you, Sam." Lucky sat down in the chair behind his desk, and leaned back in it. "So, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Good. I just got back from Paris. It was beautiful there Lucky."

Lucky and Sam talked for a little while about Paris and all that had gone on in Port Charles during the time she had been gone. Sam was waiting for her mother to finish up in her meeting, and since Lucky didn't appear to be too busy, she decided it would be nice to wait with him.

Lucky was glad to see Sam. They had had a flirtation with each other for a few months now. Both had a kinship with each other, having been deeply hurt by the people they loved. Nothing had happened between them, as of yet, but Lucky felt comfortable with Sam, and she with him.

Alexis rushed out of the conference room. "Sam, hey I'm sorry that took me so long. Thanks for the paperwork."

Sam stood. "No problem mom. Hey Lucky, we're going to go grab some dinner now, but thanks for keeping me company. I'll see you later."

Lucky nodded. "Yeah, it was nice seeing you."

The two women walked out and Lucky sat back in his chair, thinking. _I really would like to take Sam out. She's funny, smart, not to mention sexy as hell. I think I'll have to give her a call later this week._

He finished up the paperwork he needed to before his shift got over. Heading back to his house, he decided to take the long way, and walk down by the docks. He smiled at the brunette sitting on the bench, looking thoughtful.

"Hey Em, what are you thinking about?"

Emily looked up, slightly startled. "Oh, hi Lucky. You surprised me. Actually, I was thinking…well, okay Lucky, let's say you found out something about one of your friends, and it affects not only your friend, but also many other people involved. Would you tell because of all the other people? Or would you not tell because it was your friend?"

Lucky frowned. "Umm…I don't know Emily. I guess it would depend on what it was, and just how big of an impact it would make."

Emily nodded, then forced a smile onto her face. "Okay, never mind about that. I really don't want to talk about it right now. How are you?"

"I'm good. Actually, I'm kind of glad I ran into you, I want your opinion on something."

Emily was intrigued. "Okay, shoot."

"Well…as you know, I've gotten to know Sam really well, and…well, I think I'm going to ask her out."

Emily smiled. "I think that's a great idea Lucky! I like Sam; she's always been nice to me. Plus, she helped out Jason a lot, whether he chooses to remember that or not." Emily said this last statement a little harshly.

Lucky sighed. "Still not approving of Elizabeth and Jason? Let it go, Em. I did. They want to be together, let them."

She shook her head. "It's not that I don't approve. I want to see them both happy. I just don't like the fact that they made other people I care about unhappy in order to do that. They just went about it the wrong way."

Lucky nodded. "I know. But, oh well. Anyway, I'm glad you think Sam and I going out would be a good thing. I think it would be a lot of fun."

Emily smiled, and stood from the bench. "Oh, I'm sure it will be. And you deserve a little fun in your life, Lucky. Anyway, I'm sure my break is up by now, so I better get back to the hospital. I'll see you later. You need to come visit at Wyndamere soon!"

"I will. Bye, Emily."

"Bye Lucky!" She walked off, and Lucky continued on his way home.

What they didn't know was that someone was standing in the shadows of the pier, and had overheard the whole conversation. And she was not happy whatsoever.


	7. Brenda and Carly

Brenda walked into the MetroCourt the next day, and walked up to the desk clerk

Brenda walked into the MetroCourt the next day, and walked up to the desk clerk. "Hi, I would like to see Mr. Jacks please."

"I don't believe he is in at the moment. Mrs. Jacks is available if you like."

Brenda was shocked. _I guess I have been out of the loop for too long. Who is Mrs. Jacks this time?_ She had just been about to ask when she heard a voice say, "Can I help you?"

Brenda whirled around. "Carly?"

Carly smirked. "Brenda. What are you doing back here?"

"Not that its any of your business, I came to visit my family and friends. Why are you the one asking me if you can help me? You're working here now? I bet Sonny likes that."

Carly frowned for a moment before laughing a little. "I take it you haven't been brought up to date on all that's gone on here lately. Sonny has no say in what I do; he and I are divorced, and I am married to Jax."

Brenda's mouth fell open, but she recovered quickly from her shock. "Wow. Didn't expect to hear that. I thought you guys hated each other."

Carly shook her head; surprised that Brenda was being so nice to her. "I guess that saying is true, there is a fine line between love and hate. Jax and I are very happy together, and what's more, our life is very stable, which is not something I could say about Sonny."

Brenda nodded. "Well, I guess that's good. But really, I wanted to talk to Jax because I need to stay here, but I don't know how long I'll be staying, and I'd like a penthouse if possible."

Carly nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Did you just get in?"

"No, I stayed with Robin last night, but I don't want to impose on her. Is it going to be a problem, me staying here? Its no secret that you don't like me."

Carly looked up and met Brenda's eyes. "You know, I've done some much needed growing up lately. It's not so much that I didn't like you; it's that I was jealous. I was used to being the one who had Sonny and Jason in the palm of my hand, but then you would come around, and it would all be shot to hell."

Brenda couldn't believe her ears. "Wow, Carly, I didn't expect to hear you say that. But I guess you're right, and you know, it would probably be best if we found a way to get along."

"Right. Well, just don't mess with Jax, or I will be the bitch again. But Sonny's all yours."

Brenda sighed. "I don't know if that's exactly what I want, Carly. But please, just let me know about the penthouse okay? I can stay with Robin one more night if I need to, but I feel bad."

"Okay, I think we'll be able to work something out, but I'll have to check my paperwork. I'll just call you when I figure something out."

The two women exchanged information, and were actually able to be civil with each other for a whole conversation.

Brenda turned and was just walking out of the lobby when she stopped. "Sam?"


	8. Sam and Brenda

Sam looked up from her Blackberry

Sam looked up from her Blackberry. She smiled politely, and said, "Yes, I am Sam. And you are?"

Brenda shook Sam's outstretched hand, and replied, "Brenda. Brenda Barrett."

Sam was shocked. "THE Brenda Barrett? Wow. It's nice to finally meet you. How did you know who I was?"

"Jason sent me your Christmas cards. It's nice to meet you too; I've heard a lot about you."

Sam laughed. "Probably not nearly as much as I've heard about you."

Brenda laughed with her. "Probably not."

Sam had planned on stopping in the office at the MetroCourt for a few moments to check her messages and pick up a few papers, but other than that, she had the day off. She thought it might be nice to get to know the woman who had had such an impact on the men of Port Charles.

"Would you…sorry, this may seem random, and surprising, but would you like to have lunch here with me? I'd really like to get to know you," Brenda said.

"Actually, you took the words right out of my mouth. Let me just take these papers back to my office, and then we can go get some food."

"You work here?"

"Yeah. I'm partners with Carly and Jax."

Brenda smiled, "I bet that's interesting."

Sam chuckled. "You have no idea." She walked into her office and checked her notes quickly before heading back out into the lobby to join Brenda. What she didn't expect to see was Brenda standing there talking to Jason.

She walked over to them, and Brenda smiled. "Are you ready now Sam? I'm starving."

Jason, whose face was normally impassive, looked surprised. "You two know each other?"

Brenda giggled and Sam couldn't help but join in. "No, Jason. Sam and I just met, but we wanted to get to know each other, so we're going out to lunch."

"I see," Jason said. He was thinking, _My ex-wife and my ex-fiancée having lunch together…sounds like trouble to me._

Brenda smiled. "But Jason, like I was saying, I am fine, I don't need any guards, so please just keep them away from me. If you need to talk to me more, call me later. But I really don't think guards are necessary."

Jason frowned. "We will have to continue this discussion later. Sam, it was nice to see you. Brenda, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Jason," the two women said in unison, and then headed off towards the restaurant located inside the hotel.

"So, Sam, tell me about yourself," Brenda said, as they took their seats.

"What do you want to know? I am definitely not the nicest girl in Port Charles. I used to be a con woman, that's how I met Jax. Which is ultimately how I ended up here. Then I ended up with Sonny for a while, which was a disaster, except for one thing, which I'm sure you are aware of. Then there was Jason. I thought he was the love of my life, but I guess things change. He can hardly stand to be around me now, which is ironic, since he's the one that ended things and hooked up with Elizabeth," Sam practically spat out her name.

Brenda raised an eyebrow. "Not a fan of hers I take it? Can't say I blame you there. There's something about her, I don't know what it is, but I just don't trust her. So tell me, how did you end up working alongside Carly, and Jax?"

Sam sighed. "When Jason broke up with me, Carly tried her damndest to help us get back together. You know how she can be, all pushy and know-it-all? Well, this time, I actually appreciated it. She was absolutely furious when she found out about Jason and Elizabeth. I was heartbroken, but she was just plain pissed. At first, Carly couldn't stand me, for obvious reasons. But she came to understand that I was the one who could make Jason happy, and that's all she ever wanted for him, and she actually encouraged our relationship."

"That's surprising," Brenda commented.

"You're telling me! But, after it all ended, she knew I needed a distraction, as well as a job, and she and Jax made me their partner. I don't own much of the hotels really, but I am in charge of most of the traveling and running of our other businesses outside of Port Charles. Its great, I couldn't have asked for anything better." Sam was being honest; she truly loved her job, strange as it was to be working alongside her former lover and former enemy.

"Nothing better huh? Except maybe a life with Jason?"

Sam looked up. "You can see right through me, can't you?"

Brenda looked at her sympathetically. "Honey, I can see through you because I've been there; done that. That's how it always was—probably still is and always will be—with Sonny and I. But, you and I are alike in the fact that we've both found something to do that keeps us happy and distracted from that part of our life."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Plus, I work with Carly, so fighting with her keeps me going too."

Brenda laughed. "Oh, don't I know all about that. Actually, I am going to be staying here, I talked to Carly earlier about staying in one of the penthouses. And actually, we were able to get along without killing—or even screaming—at each other."

"You know, as strange as it may seem, Carly is actually really happy with Jax. Sorry, I know that has to be awkward, seeing as you have a history with him…"

"No, actually, I'm glad. Plus, Jax and I never seemed to work out anyway."

"Strange isn't it? I mean, you, Carly and I are women who probably normally wouldn't be able to stand each other, but we all have a lot in common…starting with the men in our lives, or from our past."

Brenda groaned, "Ugh, let's not get into that discussion."

They laughed, and sat and ate their lunch, all the while getting to know each other. They were well on their way to becoming friends.

And when they did…Port Charles wouldn't know what hit it.


	9. Clauson and Carjax

Sonny walked into the MetroCourt and was headed for the back offices to talk to Carly when something—or rather someone—caught

Sonny walked into the MetroCourt and was headed for the back offices to talk to Carly when something—or rather someone—caught his eye. He walked over to the table and said to the brunette, "A beautiful woman such as yourself should not be eating alone."

Claudia looked up at him. "Who says I am?"

"I don't see anyone joining you."

"Well, you don't seem to be busy at the moment, so why don't you sit down and join me then?" Claudia asked, gesturing to the seat across from her.

Sonny smiled and said, "Is this a trick? Sitting here all alone, knowing I would be coming here to talk to Carly?"

Claudia shook her head and chuckled softly. "I had no idea you would be here Sonny. I would like for you to join me though, because if we are going to be working peacefully then we should get to know each other, right?"

Sonny thought for a moment, but then sat across from her. She smiled at him.

"Okay, Claudia, tell me about yourself then."

She leaned forward and said, almost seductively, "What would you like to know?"

Sonny leaned forward, his face close to hers over the table, and said, "Anything and everything."

Claudia sat back. She had definitely met her match in Sonny Corinthos.

--

Carly walked into the lobby of the MetroCourt talking into her cell phone. "Hey Brenda, its Carly, I just wanted to let you know that your penthouse is all set up and ready for you whenever you want it." She clicked her phone shut and smiled as her husband walked through the doors.

Jax grinned at his wife, and said, "Hello darling. I have a surprise waiting for you at home."

Carly hugged him and said excitedly, "A surprise! Oh but Jax, I have so much work I have to finish before I can get home…come on, tell me what it is."

"No way. You'll just have to wait and see. Plus, I'm here now, and I don't have any other business obligations today, so I can help you get all your work done, and maybe you will be able to finish early."

"Good," Carly said, as they walked towards the back offices. Carly stopped and stared at the table that Claudia and Sonny were currently occupying. "Jax, do you know who that is?"

"No clue Carly. It must be something with business, because isn't Sonny still with Kate?"

"Hmm…well, I don't know, but I will find out. I don't like the look of her."

"Now Carly," Jax said as he pulled her into his arms again. "Don't worry about Sonny, he's a big boy, he can handle himself. Now, I got your message earlier today that you had some news for me. What is it?"

They walked into Carly's office and sat down. Carly sighed. "Brenda's in town."

Jax visibly tensed at the mention of Brenda. He frowned. "Since when?"

"I don't know, she came in today, and we're renting her the last penthouse we have open upstairs, so I'm assuming it's going to be awhile."

Jax nodded. "I see. Well, Carly, I know you can't stand her, for good reasons mainly, but I promise you, I love you, and I am sure that I will see Brenda when she is here, but I want you to know that I am committed to you, regardless of the history I have with her."

Carly was a little stunned. "Thanks…you know, Jax, that means a lot to me that you would say that. I love you too, and I trust you. Also, Brenda and I were actually able to be civil to each other earlier today, so I think it will be okay. That is, unless she tries to make a move on you. Then I'll have to say something.

Jax laughed. "Carly, you are amazing. Come here," he said, reaching his arms out to her. She walked into his embrace and he kissed her softly, but it quickly became more heated. They were laughing and kissing passionately when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.


	10. Brenda and Robin

Brenda shut her phone after listening to Carly's message

Brenda shut her phone after listening to Carly's message. She walked into Robin's spare room and quickly repacked the few things she had removed this morning. She called out, "Robin?"

"Yeah Brenda?" the petite brunette asked as she walked into the room. "Where are you going?"

"The MetroCourt. I got one of the penthouses there, and since I don't know how long I'm going to be staying, I can get out of your way."

"You're not in the way Brenda. Plus, you do know that's Carly's hotel," Robin teased, knowing the strained relationship between the two women.

Brenda laughed. "Yeah, but I think we'll be okay now. It was always about Sonny you know? And she's not with Sonny, she's with Jax…which is weird, I'll admit, but if they're happy, then more power to them."

Robin looked Brenda in the eye, a serious expression on her face. "Does this mean you're going to try and get back together with Sonny?"

Brenda's hands stopped folding her clothes for a moment and she looked up at Robin. "I…I don't know Robin…I mean, there's so much history there, and it just has never worked out. But I can't deny that I have feelings for him. I probably always will. But I just can't say right now."

Robin thought on this for a moment. "Well, you know, maybe it just wasn't the right time then. You never know, it might end up working out, but please be careful no matter what you do. And you better stay away from Jax, that's for sure!"

The two women laughed, and Brenda zipped her suitcase shut. Sighing, she set it on the floor, and sat next to Robin on the bed. "You ever think about how different it could have been if Stone had lived…and Sonny and I had made it work?"

Robin's eyes glistened. "All the time. But that's the past. No point in focusing on it. I will always have the memories of Stone in my heart."

"What about you and Patrick?"

Robin groaned. "Ugh I don't know Brenda. I mean, its fun, we get along great, and the sex is amazing, but I just don't know if he is the one…I mean, he says he wants to be with me, and we're happy together, I just don't think he's ready to settle down and be serious with me."

Brenda nodded. "Yeah well…he better not mess around with you, otherwise I am going to have to say something, and I can guarantee he won't like it."

Robin laughed. "I'll be sure to warn him next time I see him."

"You would."

They grabbed Brenda's bags and carried them out of Robin's apartment, and downstairs to where a car was waiting to take her to the MetroCourt. Robin hugged Brenda, and said, "I know you're only going a few blocks away, but we still need to make sure to see each other plenty. I've missed you Brenda, and I'm glad you're back in Port Charles."

Brenda hugged her back and slid inside the car. As the car pulled away from the curb, she leaned against the headrest and said softly, "It's good to be back."


	11. Sam Elizabeth and Patrick

Sam walked off of the elevator at the hospital and frowned when she saw that Elizabeth was the only nurse at the station

Sam walked off of the elevator at the hospital and frowned when she saw that Elizabeth was the only nurse at the station. Taking a deep breath, she took a couple steps forward when she heard a voice say, "Miss McCall, what brings you here?"

She turned and smiled at the handsome doctor. "Hey Dr. Drake. I'm here for a follow up with Dr. Lee."

"Please call me Patrick. And I believe she just got called away on an emergency c-section."

Sam groaned. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait then."

"It shouldn't be that long Miss McCall."

She grinned at him, and said playfully, "If I am supposed to call you Patrick, you might as well call me Sam you know."

He laughed. "Well, then, Sam, it shouldn't be that long. Mind if I ask if everything is okay?"

"Oh, well, Kelly has been doing some tests and trying different procedures to check if I'll ever be able to get pregnant since I got shot…" she trailed off, as her voice became sad.

Patrick felt like kicking himself. "Oh Sam, I'm sorry to intrude, that's obviously a very personal and sensitive subject, I never should have asked."

"No, no it's fine Patrick. After all, I wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't saved my life, right?" She teased, knowing full well that Patrick loved having his ego stroked.

"Ahh flattery will get you everywhere Sam. Now, let me go check on that c-section for you and I'll let you know how long you'll have to wait."

"Okay, thanks." Sam stood by the counter and the station and watched as Patrick walked to one of the phones and made the call. She turned as a voice said rudely, "He is taken you know."

Sam glared at Elizabeth. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Patrick. And you, hanging all over him, flirting with him like he's single."

Sam couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. She stared at her for a moment before laughing slightly. "Funny that you should say something like that. We all know you hung all over Jason like white on rice. But you know what? That doesn't eve matter to me anymore. You have no right—none whatsoever Liz—to judge me. And for your information, Patrick is checking on something for me, and I am very aware of the fact that he and Robin are in a relationship. See, unlike you, I respect the fact that a man is taken."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, her bitchface on her usually pretty profile, but was interrupted by Patrick saying roughly, "I believe you have patients to take care of Nurse Spencer. I suggest you do that, and leave Sam alone."

Elizabeth walked away, grabbing a few charts as she did, glaring at Sam the whole time. Sam shook her head, tired off fighting with Elizabeth.

"You didn't have to say that Patrick, but I appreciate it."

He nodded. "It's not a problem. I am a little surprised to see her act that way, but she's changed a lot since Jason came into the picture. But let me know if she bothers you again while she's working. Now, come with me, Dr. Lee told me to go ahead and walk you through your results since I don't have any patients that need me at the moment. So, I am at your service."

Sam smiled. "Okay then, but it better be good news!"

They walked off to an examination room, talking and laughing the whole way.


	12. Robin and Lucky and Emily and Elizabeth

Robin was walking quickly, headed towards Kelly's for a quick snack before heading to the hospital

Robin was walking quickly, headed towards Kelly's for a quick snack before heading to the hospital. She was so distracted that she didn't notice him until she smacked into him.

"Oh! Oh jeez, Lucky, I'm sorry!" She said, helping him pick up the papers she had knocked out of his hands.

He smiled as she handed them back to him. "Its fine Robin. Obviously neither of us was paying attention. No harm done. My papers are a mess, but if Mac yells at me, I'll just tell him it was his niece's fault."

She laughed, "He might not believe that. But again, I'm sorry."

"Hey, its fine. Were you heading into Kelly's?"

"Yeah actually."

They walked into Kelly's and Lucky couldn't help but think that Robin looked absolutely beautiful when she laughed. _What the hell? When did I start thinking of Robin like this? I thought I was fixated on Sam…Must be that she's a brunette. And short. Yeah, that's it._

"Hello? Earth to Lucky? Are you going to order?"

"Oh sorry. Yeah, I just want an order of fries and a Pepsi."

"You got it!" Georgie said cheerfully, as she walked back to the counter to place their order.

Robin sighed. She smiled at Lucky, and said, "So, Lucky, how have you been?"

"I've been better…but I've been worse too."

Robin noticed that sadness in his eyes, and knew instantly that he would never get over the pain of losing Elizabeth and the child he thought would be his to Jason. She reached a hand across the table, squeezing his sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Lucky, I can't imagine how hard this would be for you."

Lucky looked at her, and half-smiled. "I know you're friends with Elizabeth, and I know that you're friends with Jason as well, but thanks for understanding."

She gave his hand one last squeeze as she smiled. But her thoughts were racing. _Why does it feel so nice to hold Lucky's hand? I must be going crazy._

Their food came, and they talked and laughed while they ate quickly before heading off to their respective jobs. It was weird for Robin, she hadn't always been the closest with Lucky, but he had always been nice to her. She felt comfortable with him.

Lucky still couldn't get his thoughts straight. He knew she was with Patrick, but he couldn't help but feel attracted to Robin. He had no idea when this had happened, but he was determined to forget it, and remain friends with her. _Besides, wasn't I just planning on asking Sam out?_

"So, Lucky, are you going to the hospital fundraiser tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Are you going?"

"Yeah, actually we're hoping that since most of Port Charles will be there, there shouldn't be too many emergencies at the hospital, so most of the interns and some of the staff are staying, but the rest of us will be on call or have the night off. I can't wait!"

They stood up to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you there then. Save me a dance Robin!"

She smiled at him as he walked away. Softly to herself, she said, "I will Lucky."

--

Elizabeth smiled at Emily as she walked up to the Nurse's Station. "Hey Em. So you wouldn't believe what Sam was doing here earlier."

Emily was silent, but waiting for Elizabeth to finish. It seemed like lately Elizabeth had become more and more vindictive towards Sam, and really, Sam was the one who had the right to be angry with Elizabeth.

"She was here, flirting with Patrick like it was nothing. Completely pathetic if you ask me."

"Really? I can't imagine that, are you sure you didn't just misinterpret it? I mean, we all know Patrick is a huge flirt, but he is with Robin, and Sam is respectful of relationships…" Emily trailed off, making it clear to Elizabeth that she thought that Liz wasn't respectful.

"What does that mean?"

Emily sighed. She had had enough of Elizabeth's mistreatment of a woman Emily had begun to start to think of as family. "Nothing Elizabeth, I just think you need to be nicer to Sam. After all, you are the one with Jason now, be happy, and don't let her bother you."

Elizabeth softened. "You're right. I'm sorry Emily; I don't know what it is about her. I guess I'm just afraid she will try something to get back with Jason."

"Why would you be worried? Jason is with you, besides, you have Jake, so that is a big reason why Jason will always love you."

"Its more than just Jake, you know. I've heard all those rumors, that he's just with me because of Jake, but it's not true! He loves me!"

Epiphany walked over to them. "I don't known—or even care—what you are talking about, but both of you need to get back to work. Now!"

The two women hustled off, making promises to meet during their breaks.


	13. Patrick and Sam and Carjax

Patrick watched as Sam's face fell

Patrick watched as Sam's face fell. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she whimpered softly.

"I am so sorry Sam. I…I don't even know what to tell you. Maybe there is something else we can try. These aren't…they can't be the only tests that can be run."

She shook her head sadly, as a lone tear ran down her cheek. "Why bother? It will all say the same thing. I can't have children because I was shot."

She broke down then, and Patrick couldn't help himself, he hated to see a woman cry, especially one so beautiful, so he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she shook with tears and frustration.

"Don't give up hope Sam. You never know what could happen."

She shook her head against his chest. "Its…I'm hopeless."

"Have you talked to Robin? She might know of some experimental procedures or drugs that could reduce the scar tissue."

Sam sat up, and he released his hold on her. "I never thought of that. Thank you Patrick, that's a good idea." Her face lit up again, and he knew that if this didn't work out, it would fall again, and possibly never be as full of hope as it was now.

"I am not making any promises Sam, I have no idea if she knows anything, but it's worth a shot, right?"

She nodded, sliding off the exam table. She smiled at him. "I will do whatever it takes to be able to have a child someday Patrick."

He smiled back. _She is gorgeous,_ he couldn't help but think. _I can't believe she's still single after Morgan treated her like crap. Too bad I'm not…_ He shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his mind.

She looked up at him curiously. "You okay there Doc?"

"Doc?"

"Yeah, Doc. You are a doctor, correct? I think the name suits you, Doc."

"It makes me sound like an 80 year old chiropractor!"

Sam laughed. "I like it. And you know you do too."

Patrick couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess. What should I call you then?"

"Sam will do."

"That's not fair."

"Whatever Doc. It's not my fault you remind me of an 80 year old chiropractor," she said, laughing.

"Very funny. I'll remember that," he said, even though he was laughing as well. They headed back out to the Nurse's Station.

"I'll see you at the hospital fundraiser, right Doc?"

"I'll be there. And Sam? I'll talk to Robin, okay?"

She smiled as she headed for the elevator. "Thanks Patrick."

--

Carly sighed and walked out of Jax's arms, and opened the door. She frowned at Sonny. "What do you need?"

"Hey Carly, Jax. I wanted to let you know about the Zaccharas."

Jax crossed his arms and said to Sonny, "Let me guess, another enemy of yours? Some other criminal who is a danger to Carly and the boys, right?"

"Look Jax, you know, this is really between Carly and I, so if you have a problem…"

Carly interrupted, "Jax is my husband, Sonny. And he is Michael and Morgan's stepfather. He loves those boys, and is only saying that because he is concerned about them. Now, what do I need to know?"

"So far, we've reached an agreement. There shouldn't be any problems, but I just wanted to warn you that they were here. I'll let you know if something happens. Jax…uh…thanks for your concern. Carly, I'll talk to you later."

He walked out the door, and Carly pushed it shut, turning around to face Jax, who was leaning against the desk. "Jax…" she started to say, but he interrupted.

"I know, it was wrong of me to jump all over Sonny like that, and I know that the boys aren't really my children, but I just want them safe Carly, I just want all of you safe."

"I was going to say thank you," she said softly, walking over to him and hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Well in that case, you are very welcome."


	14. Rexis Lusam and Nikolas

Alexis Davis-Lansing sat in her office, trying to finalize her arguments for a case, when the door opened

Alexis Davis-Lansing sat in her office, trying to finalize her arguments for a case, when the door opened. She sighed, wondering what it was now.

"Alexis, I need to talk to you and it's important," her husband Ric said.

"Is everything okay?" Her maternal instincts kicked in, causing her mind to instantly think of her girls.

"Oh yeah, I just need some help on this case against Skye over Lorenzo Alcazar's waterfront property," he said, sliding the papers across her desk, smiling quite charmingly at her.

"Ahh I see, you're stuck and you need my help, is that it?"

"I love when you get all full of pride when I ask you something. Its really very cute," he teased, leaning down and kissing her.

"Mmm well, I suppose I can help you, let me finish up this paperwork, and then I'll take a look at the file. When is the court date for this?" She picked up the file, skimming through it briefly.

"Not for a while, but I wanted to get a lot of my preliminary arguments ready."

"Hmm okay, well, I'll look it over, and I'll bring it home with me tonight, how's that sound?"

He smiled at her, and kissed her again. "Have I told you today how amazing you are?"

She laughed. "Maybe not today, but I sure do like to hear it." She pulled him down for one last kiss, before he left.

She sighed. "I hate paperwork."

--

Nikolas looked up as Alfred walked into the room. "Miss McCall here to see you sir," the butler said formally.

"Thank you," Nikolas said, standing as Sam walked in. She smiled at him and they sat on the couch.

"What brings you all the way out here Sam?" Nikolas asked, curiously. They were cousins, but not the closest, although they were steadily getting closer.

"Actually, I came to talk to Emily, but I see she's not here. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"She should be any minute now. Is everything okay?"

"No…well, yes, oh I don't know Nikolas. It's complicated. You know that the doctors told me I might not be able to have children?" He nodded, and Sam continued. "Well, I had some more tests run, and it doesn't look good. But, I talked to Patrick and he recommended working with Robin on some kind of treatment program, which I am going to look into."

"I'm sorry Sam. You deserve to be able to have children. You're great with them. But if you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with Emily?"

"Oh nothing really, but she knew I was getting these tests ran and she wanted me to let her know what I found out."

"Ahh. And this has nothing to do with Jason?" Nikolas had never been particularly fond of Emily's brother, regardless of the fact that she loved him dearly. He just didn't like his lifestyle, especially when it put his family in danger.

Sam frowned. "Nikolas! You're as bad as my mother. I am past that now. Jason is…nothing but fond memories. Besides, he's with Elizabeth now, who happens to be Emily's best friend."

"Well I don't know how much she particularly likes that arrangement…but you didn't hear that from me."

Sam chuckled. "Never thought I would hear the usually proper Prince Cassadine gossiping."

A voice interrupted, "You'd be surprised to hear what comes out of his mouth sometimes."

Sam smiled at Lucky, who was grinning as he walked into the room. Nikolas frowned, and said, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't. Hey Sam, nice to see you again." He sat in the chair to the left of the couch, which was also the closest one to Sam.

"You too, Lucky."

Nikolas said, "What do I owe the honor of having so much family around me to?"

"Sheer luck I guess," Lucky drawled as he relaxed in the chair. "I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I'd pay a visit, even though this house is enough to depress me for a week."

Sam giggled. "I second that. Plus, I'm always waiting for Helena to come popping out of some secret doorway or something."

"Like you couldn't hold your own against granny dearest," Lucky replied.

Sam smiled at him, and Nikolas watched the two of them intently. _Interesting, _he thought, _Lucky hasn't put this much charm on for a woman in quite a while. This is…_ his thoughts were interrupted as Emily walked into the room.

She smiled at the trio and kissed Nikolas softly as he stood to greet her. "Hey Sam, Lucky. What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to visit my brother."

"And I came to talk to you."

Emily nodded, "Okay, then how about you and I go to the kitchen because I am starving, and we'll let the boys hang out here."

"Sounds good to me!" The two women walked out, leaving Nikolas and Lucky alone.

"So…I couldn't help but notice you flirting with Sam," Nikolas teased.

"I wasn't flirting."

"Yes you were. But hey, who am I to judge? Just don't do anything stupid. Both of you have been hurt pretty bad, and I don't want to see either of you crash and burn again."

"Jeez, all I want is a date or two with her! Here you are already planning our break up?  
Lucky teased back.

"Seriously Lucky!"


	15. Scrubs and Brenda and Sonny

Patrick walked into Robin's apartment, and found her, Sonny and Brenda looking through a photo album

Patrick walked into Robin's apartment, and found her, Sonny and Brenda looking through a photo album. Robin smiled at him, and he said, "Hi."

Brenda smiled at him and Sonny nodded his hello, and the trio remained sitting on the couch, reminiscing of the "good ol' days." Patrick felt slightly awkward, so he fiddled with his phone, hoping for a call or a message to occupy him. Suddenly, the trio burst out laughing.

Brenda said, "Oh wow, look at Sonny, Luke and Lucky! You guys look so young here."

"Hey, I am still young!" Sonny said, laughing.

"Ha, not as young as you think!" Robin teased, and Sonny replied "Ha. Very funny."

Brenda was still laughing. "God, Lucky sure has grown up, hasn't he? I mean, I ran into him earlier today, and phew, he definitely looks good!"

Sonny grimaced, and Patrick shifted uncomfortably, although the three on the couch didn't notice. The look on Sonny's face only propelled her to continue, "I mean, come on. You agree, don't you Robin? He's hot right?"

Robin laughed. "Brenda! Lucky is my friend, I don't look at him like that."

"Friend or not, he's still hot."

Sonny cleared his throat. "Enough of this conversation, or I'll start talking about how hot I was for Carly."

The women groaned, and Patrick laughed. "Way to change the conversation Sonny."

"Hey, Patrick, I learned how to push their buttons a long time ago, right girls?"

"Shut it, Sonny."

--

Brenda laughed as she reminisced with Sonny and Robin. She hated to admit it, but she still missed Sonny. Maybe they were never perfect for each other, but they were happy when they tried. She had never loved someone quite the way she loved Sonny.

Sonny stood to leave and Brenda did the same. She hugged Robin and waved at Patrick and said, "I suppose I should leave you two alone. I'm going to go to my penthouse that's costing me too much money and relax. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sonny shut the door behind them. He smiled at Brenda, his dimples showing. "You look good Brenda. I couldn't believe you were back in town. How long are you here?"

"I don't know, actually. But its great to be back. You know, I have to admit I was surprised at how much things have changed around here."

"Like what?"

"Umm…Carly and Jax?" She looked at, curious as to how he really felt about it.

Surprisingly enough to Brenda, Sonny looked completely honest when he said, "I'm happy for them. I mean, it was hard, you know, at first. But now, knowing that she's happy, and the boys are happy, is enough for me."

Brenda nodded. She touched Sonny softly on the arm. "So you are alone for once?"

He looked at her, knowing the possibility that this conversation could turn very serious, and decided to make a joke out of it. "Interested Brenda?"

"Shut up Sonny. I care about you, that's all." She started to walk away from him, and he pulled her back, hugging her. This was the first close physical contact they had had with each other in years, and it felt…good.

"I know you do. And I appreciate it. Now tell me, why are you staying at Carly and candyboy's hotel when I have plenty of room, or you could stay at the Penthouse in Harborview Towers."

"And be next to Jason and Elizabeth? No thank you."

"I take it you don't like the idea of the two of them?" Sonny was surprised; he had no idea Brenda cared one way or the other about who Jason was with.

"You do like the idea? Maybe I am just jumping to conclusions, but it seems to me that she gave Jason the one thing he wanted, which is a family. Now, why he would choose her over Sam, I don't know. Liz doesn't seem strong enough to stand the lifestyle in my opinion, but I could be wrong."

"Maybe. I do know he has started doing more of the business aspect, and less of the physical endangerment. I don't know, Brenda, it's…it's hard to get used to it. Jason's changing, but I love him, he's my best friend, and I just want him to be happy."

"He also happens to be your best employee."

"Oh no, he's my partner. You know that."

Brenda laughed. "Ok Sonny. Now, are you going to give me a ride to the MetroCourt, or do I need to call a cab?"

Sonny sighed dramatically, causing Brenda to laugh harder. "I suppose. You're lucky I love you, you know that?"

Brenda only smiled and slid into the limo, thinking to herself, how very aware she was of that.


End file.
